gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista
"Blista" also refers to a compact city car in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which resembles the Blista Compact hatchback. The GTA Chinatown Wars Blista is covered under the Blista Compact article. The Blista is a modern minivan in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In both games, the vehicle is found on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Description Design The Blista resembles a third generation Dodge Caravan in appearance, depicted as a modern minivan in contrast to the older Moonbeam. Despite the Blista's minivan design, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any four-door vehicle. Its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a portmanteau of the words "blister" and possibly "Honda" (probably referring to the Honda Odyssey, even though it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). Since most pre-GTA IV era vehicles have unknown manufacturers, it is still unclear what brand the Blista is. However, there are three possibilities: *'Dinka' - There exists a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV named the Blista Compact, a small hatchback car (making it a "compact" version of the Blista). This car is made by Dinka, so it may follow that the larger Blista model would also be made by Dinka. *'Bravado' - The Blista itself is based on a Dodge Caravan, and Bravado is Dodge's counterpart in the GTA universe. *'Vapid' - In GTA IV, the Blista is absent, but a very similar vehicle named the Minivan is present. This vehicle, also based on a Dodge Caravan, is manufactured by Vapid. During development of GTA III, the Blista was originally known as the "Space". Performance The Blista is considerably faster and more agile than its size and appearance would suggest. It is driven by a V6 and is front wheel drive. This leads to a degree of understeer at higher speeds, but less than one would expect for a vehicle of its size. Remarkably, its handling statistics are very similar to the Kuruma and Taxi, two small, agile sedans. The handling of the Blista also makes it easy to drift. Locations GTA III *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Garage behind a high rise apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. Where you did the mission Silence The Sneak *AMCo. Petroleum Company headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport parking area in Shoreside Vale. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Liberty City Stories *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Parking Area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City *Spawns frequently in Newport, Rockford, Fort Staunton and Cedar Grove Trivia .]] * Due to what may be a coding error, the Blista cannot be picked up by the crusher in GTA III; the game responds with “Crane cannot lift this vehicle.”, despite the crane having no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Blista is able to be crushed, although the crane cannot pick up larger vehicles. * A vehicle resembling the Blista can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. * In Croatian, “Blista” is translated as “It's shining”. See also * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * The Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the Dodge Caravan in Grand Theft Auto IV, filling for the absence of the Blista van. }} de:Blista es:Blista fr:Blista pl:Blista Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vans